To Hermione
by arielx
Summary: Well, here we are. Seventeen, graduating, head boy and girl. And for what? We will both be dead soon. But you dont know that. Draco writes a letter to Hermione, explaining why things must be, it all comes down to your birthright. One shot


_Hermione,_

_            Well, here we are.  Seventeen, graduating, head boy and girl.  And for what?  We will both be dead soon.  But you don't know that.  Of course not, how could you? You do not know what goes on behind the closed door of a deatheaters meeting.  You do not know what dark magic is being practiced, the magic that will kill us all.  Oh course not.  You are smart, Hermione Granger, but you are not nearly clever enough for this one.  Ignorance is bliss, however, and your death will be a quick one._

_            You don't understand I see, well how could you?  You're a muggle born.  The trash of the wizarding world, yet you are smarter than myself, more brilliant than my father could ever hope to become, and maybe that's why they want you dead.  See how cruel life is, Hermione?  See how we are all just a pawn in the way of another?  You were born into a family that could not support your gift.  I'm sure they tried.  I saw your parents once, before they died.  Remember?  In the book shop before our second year at Hogwarts.  Yes.  My father told me that day that he would kill them.  My father always gets what he wants._

_            But what of you?  Have you received everything you want?  You have the looks now, Hermione.  You have the grades too.  You held the position of prefect for two years and head girl, along my side, for one.  You have the men. I watched as you dated Ron and Seamus, and even that Ravenclaw, what was his name?  I cant remember.  Oh well, it isn't of much importance now, is it?_

_            You know as well as I do that Voldemort is at full power, yet you still laugh.  How can you laugh?  You study like a maniac, and of course get the top grades.  But how?  How can you manage it?  Harry Potter himself is on the top of the Dark Lords most wanted list, and you, Hermione are second.  How did that happen?  How did a lowly mudblood get to be so important?  I suppose we are back to the birthright issue again.  You could be powerful.  Possibly more powerful that that old coot Dumbledore and Voldemort over time.  Maybe that's why he wants you dead, you're the only one who could save us all._

_            The world is wrong, you know.  The light side will not win this time.  You should see it all, Hermione.  The vast armies Voldemort has.  He has a portal that goes straight down into hell.  A 'hell mouth' he calls it.  And that's what it is too.  Millions of vampires, werewolves, giants.  All the most horrible beasts you can imagine.  Pits of snakes, and caves made just for basilisk breeding.  Remember the basilisk in our second year?  Oh how I hated you then!  I truly wished the Basilisk would have given you the same fate as that damn ghost in the girl's toilet, but now, I'm glad you lived a few more years.  It gave you a chance to grow up a bit, and maybe even see I'm not such a bad guy._

_            Remember when you and Harry managed to get Sirius Black away from the dementors?  That was such a night.  I never thought Professor Snape was capable of losing his cool that way, but you proved him wrong.  Like many others, Severus Snape is not immune to your cleverness.  _

_            Wouldn't it be nice to start over again?  Go right back to that time on the train, and maybe change it all.  Would it have changed anything if I had been Nice to Weasley?  What if Harry had taken my hand that day?  Maybe we wouldn't be here at all.  Maybe today, things might be different.  Yet, here we stand, both alone, both outsiders looking in.  We're graduating today, Hermione, but we will both be dead tomorrow.  You see, you are wanted, wanted dead, and I want to be dead.  What better way to die with a bang than to die trying to save the one person who actually gave a damn about you?  Yes, Hermione, you're the only one.  We hated each other, when we were eleven, twelve, thirteen, and even fourteen.  But then we had to share that damn prefect common room, then going to those dances together, well, it was hard not to care a little bit.  I even tried making you feel better when Victor Krum broke up with you.  You smiled a little, even cried on my shoulder, but then went to Harry and Ron, like always.  That's alright though, for those few hours you made me feel needed, and I will always love you for that.  You were there for me, too, when my father killed my mother.  Oh sure, it was never proven, but she was strangled to death in her own bedroom.  He didn't even have the decency to use the killing curse, which wouldn't have hurt at all.  You were there for me._

_            And so here I am.  You are a mere ten feet from me, you have fallen asleep on the sofa in the head common room, and I write this at the worn desk you spent so many nights hunched over.  Well, this is what it brings you.  The whole world is wrong, you know, you could have been great, Hermione, but it was only your birthright that robbed you of your greatness.  I'll protect you with my life tomorrow, and maybe you'll get out of it alive.  I doubt it, but I hope you do.  You belong to the living, to live out the rest of your life.  My time is now, and when my father comes to kill you, I'll be ready.  Just always remember me, remember my memory.  Please don't let me vanish._

_                                                                                                            Yours forever,_

_                                                                                                                        Draco Malfoy_

Draco set down his quill and got up form the rickety chair.  The sin was rising, and it was almost time to leave for the graduation ceremony.  He would stand beside his classmates, and he would watch her from a distance.  Maybe one day, if she got out f this war torn existence alone, she would look back and remember the blonde haired boy she hated, and maybe even give a small smile in his memory.

**_(A/N)_**

****

**_Wow, that was sad.  I actually made myself cry!  Anyway, my first real angst thing, hope you liked! Reviews are more than welcome!_**


End file.
